<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little dragon by jessseventy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265027">little dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgil Clan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon AU, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, Grey walked away convinced he was hallucinating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-10/994 | Grey &amp; Caleb Dume | Kanan Jarrus, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgil Clan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eep.”</p><p>Grey blinked. Stared for a moment, maybe two before blinking again. Closed his eyes for a moment, and attempted to process what was before him, which was a lizard thing. A slate-grey shade covered its skin, which was rough, like cracked earth, hints of a pale blue around the base of the horns that curved back from its forehead. Grey could only stare. And stare some more.</p><p>The lizard thing was mostly curled up against the General, in the place that Grey had last seen Caleb, six hours earlier, and since he’d noticed it, it had settled its head down on its paw-talon-hand-things and closed its eyes.</p><p>“General?” Grey said, before realizing that oh right, he’d whispered that. He swallowed, and tried again, really hoping he didn’t sound as off-kilter as he felt at that moment. “General Billaba.”</p><p>She woke up, sitting up, and swinging her legs over the side of the cot, eyes meeting Grey’s. She wasn’t bothered by the lizard-that-was-probably-the-commander-but-who-knew, going so far as to set a hand on its back, letting it press against her side. It was bigger than your average tooka, which was the closest thing Grey could think of to compare it to. And it had wings. Four of them were folded flush against its sides, which flared slightly when it moved.</p><p>“Has something happened?”</p><p>Grey cleared his throat. “General Windu is calling.”</p><p>She nodded, and Grey exited the room before he had a breakdown because she didn’t seem to find it weird, but the jetii were crazy, so he was probably still sane.</p><p>Or maybe hallucinating.</p>
<hr/><p>That was only the first time. The second time was when Caleb was sick. Grey was still pretty sure that he’d been hallucinating the lizard-dragon-thing, but the second time made it clear that no, it wasn’t a random fluke.</p><p>Of course, since they were at war, the General had been needed elsewhere. They were stranded on a - excuse his language - shithole of a planet, which was a desert, minus the heat. A cold desert. Which was still a desert.</p><p>Grey had broken his leg, so the General had left him, and Caleb, in the tent together, Caleb occasionally leaning over the side of the cot and gagging in the general direction of the bucket set on the ground. He hadn’t thrown up for a while, and Grey was starting to think he was maybe getting over the illness.</p><p>That was. Until.</p><p>“Grey?” Caleb whispered, voice painfully hoarse. Grey, sitting at the end of the cot, since it was the only furniture in the tent, looked up and over to the Padawan, who’d gone very, very pale.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Don’t freak.”</p><p>That was all the warning Grey got before Caleb seemed to almost disappear, shrinking rapidly, and scaring the life out of him. Grey lunged, grabbing at the abandoned cloak, and there was a helpless squeak when he landed on something. Immediately, Grey yanked back, horrified.</p><p>There was another squeak, and the cloak shifted rustling, and then the lizard-dragon that Grey could have sworn he’d hallucinated the first time, peaked its snout out. It didn’t seem as sleepy as it had before; woozy and a bit confused instead.</p><p>It took a minute for Grey to register that the dragon was whimpering, softly, in his throat, struggling to get out of the cloak’s folds. Grey reached forwards, and picked the dragon up, realizing that the cloak was all that was left of Caleb. The dragon once set down on the cloak, wobbled towards Grey, all four of his wings partially spread, as if for balance, tail sticking out. He was as long as Grey’s arm, from fingertips to halfway up his bicep, if they went from snout to tail, and the proportions were off, tail too short and body too cramped, wings too big and legs too tall, as if he hadn’t finished growing.</p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>The dragon let out another squeak, and nudged against Grey’s leg, pressing his side against Grey’s armour, and flopping down, leaning on Grey. His head landed on top of Grey’s leg, heavier than Grey had expected.</p><p>Grey stayed perfectly still, for maybe a bit too long. Then, very slowly, he set a hand on the dragon's side. He made a whimpering noise, similar to the ones Caleb had been trying to hide earlier.</p><p>“I guess I wasn’t hallucinating, then.”</p><p>“Grumble-porf,” the-dragon-that-was-Caleb agreed, before yawning, revealing a lack of visible teeth, and also a lack of a tongue. Grey wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved; on one hand, the-dragon-that-was-Caleb couldn’t bite him. On the other, he couldn’t defend himself too well.</p>
<hr/><p>The third time. The third time, Grey knew it wasn’t a hallucination. The third time, he found himself cradling the-dragon-that-was-Caleb to his chest, falling down a rocky hill, trying to protect the-dragon-that-was-Caleb, and probably not doing the best job of it. By the time they came to a stop, the droids had stopped firing, probably thinking the two of them were dead.</p><p>It certainly felt like he might just pass out and never wake up again. Grey stayed still for as long as he dared, finally moving what might have only been a few minutes later, but it could have been an hour or two.</p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>The-dragon-that-was-Caleb made a squeaking noise, and lifting his head, trembling ever so much. Grey let out a sigh of relief, letting his head fall back onto the ground. “Good. We’re not dead.”</p><p>The-dragon-that-was-Caleb grumbled in agreement, and Grey closed his eyes, feeling a headache forming behind his eyes and between them and his ears, scratching at his skull. Grey decided not to stand up, but he didn’t get a choice in not moving, as the-dragon-that-was-Caleb prodded at his arm, then his shoulder, finally smacking his helmet with a pair of wings.</p><p>“Stop that,” Grey grumbled half-heartedly, trying to swat at the-dragon-that-was-Caleb and failing to do anything. “Stop it, you’re making it worse.”</p><p>The-dragon-that-was-Caleb made an offended noise, wings spreading out, revealing that yes, he had four of them, almost like those weird flying bugs that some planets had. He squaked, flapping them all twice, which had the effect of making the-dragon-that-was-Caleb stumble back a few paces. Grey sighed heavily, closing his eyes again, only for the-dragon-that-was-Caleb to make a worrying noise, and when Grey didn’t react, he discovered that the-dragon-that-was-Caleb did actually have teeth.</p><p>“Ow,” he hissed, rubbing at his wrist. Most of the teeth had slid off his vambrace, but some of them hadn’t, getting between the plating of his armour, and hurting. “Why’d you do that?”</p><p>The-dragon-that-was-Caleb turned, hissing at something, and Grey followed his gaze.</p><p>“Oh. Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>